


GlitterBaby

by lizibabes



Series: 7_virtues [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Kind of fluffy, M/M, References to Homophobia, Sex, Swearing, mentions drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt kindness for my seven virtues card. Tommy looks after Sutan and Adam after a bad night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GlitterBaby

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Despite the bad night, still quite a fluffy fic, so kind of hurt comfort, but with more comfort and sex than hurt.

Tommy POV  
　  
The last thing he expects on a Saturday night is a drunken phone call from Sutan, well that's till he answers and he can hear in the other man's voice that he's been crying; that, he really didn't expect that. It's late but he's still up, he's so glad he didn't turn his phone off. He knows Sutan was out with Adam and those two never fight with each other, so he doubts it's a, "He hates me," drunk phone call that he's sure everyone has either made, received or heard about.   
　  
"Tommy, can you come get us?" Sutan sniffs and Tommy doesn't ask why, he just asks where, grabbing his shoes and keys while Sutan is still telling him the address.  
　  
He never normally drives while he's on the phone, but he puts it on speaker and puts it on the seat and asks Sutan to keep talking to him. His stomach is clenching in worry, making him feel a little sick. Sutan doesn't seem to want to talk about what happened, but he seems like maybe he's a little drunk as well as emotional and he keeps switching topics and saying things Tommy doesn't think he means to tell him. Sutan had been seeing a guy and introduced him to Adam, the second Sutan had left the table he'd asked if Adam would fuck him, Adam had said no, Sutan had overheard the whole thing.  
　  
The guy had made a scene when Sutan told him he wouldn't be seeing him again. He shouted, called Sutan and Adam names. They'd been in a mixed bar and some straight guys on a table close to them had started heckling. Sutan's date got in a fight with them and got everyone thrown out of the club. As far as Tommy could tell no one had got hurt, but Sutan was hurting emotionally over being so wrong about a guy he liked. He can't tell but he doesn't think their night ended at that point. Sutan had made it seem like the fight happened pretty early into the night and it's past one in the morning; he really hopes nothing bad happened in that time. He hates that his friend is hurting.   
　  
He finds the club Sutan directed him to; it's a drag bar, so he guesses this is where Sutan and Adam spent the few hours missing in Sutan's rambling recap of his night. He pulls into the parking lot and spots them both on the curb, an almost seven foot drag queen, dressed in bright pink and feathers is standing next to them. When they see Tommy, Adam hands over what looks like an ice pack and even from here Tommy can see the purple knuckles. Adam got in a fight? He jumps out of the car without even cutting the engine and runs over.  
　  
"What the fuck happened to you two?" Tommy asks, ready to kill whoever did this, made this happen.  
　  
"Some of the guys from the other bar followed us here. They jumped us. I don't think they expected either of us to fight back. So when Adam hit one guy and he fell down, I think they got scared, they ran off." Sutan's eyes are swollen and he looks like he might cry again so Tommy hugs him first, carefully checking for any marks, any sign that Sutan was physically hurt.  
　  
"They didn't think a fag would fight back." Adam mutters and Tommy turns to him, he avoids his bruised hand and hugs Adam hard.   
　  
He thanks the drag queen in pink for staying with them and then bundles both men into his car.  
　  
"Do you need to get your hand looked at?" Tommy asks Adam. He's put both men in the back so that they can hug if they want to. Sutan is draped against Adam's side, Adam's good hand around his shoulders.  
　  
"No, pretty sure it's just bruised." Adam sighs. Tommy has never heard him sound so defeated and lifeless, and he doesn't like it one bit.  
　  
Tommy drives in silence, the mood doesn't feel right for music. He drives them all to Adam's place, it's the biggest and he doesn't think either Sutan or Adam should be alone right now. He parks in Adam’s driveway and gets out the car, opening the car door for Adam so that he doesn't hurt his hand. Even if it is only bruised, it probably still hurts like a bitch. Adam is such a kind person, he had to have been really mad to hit someone and Sutan is so full of kindness, too. Tommy isn't sure he can think of two people less likely to get into a bar fight. He can't think of anyone less deserving to be given shit for being who they are, that's for sure, and it makes him so mad, but he knows getting angry won't help now, it'll just upset Adam and Sutan even more.   
　  
He gets them both inside, having to stick his hand inside Adam's jeans pocket and neither of them even make a joke about Adam getting felt up. He herds them into the bathroom with pyjamas to put on and sets up the living room; funny DVD, ice cream, spoons, blankets. They shuffle in looking adorable and he just wants to hug them. He kicks his shoes off and cuddles up between them on the sofa as they all dig into the ice cream, neither Adam nor Sutan bitching about empty calories, so he knows they must be really down.  
　  
"This is really kind of you, I'm sorry if I woke you up when I called." Sutan sighs, all the sass he's normally bursting with seems to have disappeared.   
　  
"I wasn't asleep." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Were you on a date?" Adam asks, looking kind of like a kick puppy.  
　  
"Nope, just couldn't sleep." Tommy promises, even though he would have come even if he had been on a date, no way could he just leave his friends after a call like that, he wasn't an asshole.  
　  
"Thank you for coming to get us." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Yeah, thanks Tommy, you’re a real sweetheart." Sutan manages a soft smile.  
　  
"That's my glitterbaby." Adam says petting Tommy's hair. They watch movies and eat ice cream and they tell him all about their night, every single bad thing and Tommy wishes he could have been there, somehow stopped it from happening. Good people like Sutan and Adam, they don't deserve shit like that. When Sutan starts falling asleep, Tommy leads the way to Adam's spare room, wanting to make sure his friend is really okay. Sutan pulls Tommy into a hug while they’re standing beside the bed.   
　  
"You’re so kind to us. I don't know what we would have done without you. We were both a mess. If we'd got a taxi home, we'd have had to worry about the story ending up in the press. You’re my very own bleached blonde hero in skinny jeans instead of armour." Sutan says, holding him tight and Tommy feels his face flush.  
　  
"It was nothing. I know you'd both come get me if I needed help." And he does know they would, they’re both so kind hearted, way kinder than he is. The way he sees it is he's just being a good friend to two people he really loves.  
　  
"You’re still one of the kindest people I know. I wish all straight boys were like you." Sutan says happily, letting go of Tommy after one last squeeze and getting into bed. Tommy can't quite hold back the urge to tuck him in, even though Sutan isn't a little kid. Sutan just smiles though and Tommy is willing to be a mother hen any day of the week if it means he can keep the people he cares about smiling. He loves Sutan like a brother and it hurts to see him anything but happy, it doesn't hurt Tommy to show some kindness. He leaves Sutan to sleep and goes back to Adam who still isn't smiling, not really.   
　  
Tommy sits down close and cuddles into Adam's side, taking his injured hand in a gentle grip to get a better look at it. He doesn't think it's broken, but it's bruising badly, a little swollen and Tommy hates that Adam had got hurt like this, that he had to defend himself. Adam isn't a fighter, not in the physical sense anyway, he'll fight for what and who he believes in, but he's not the type that goes around throwing punches. Tommy keeps his fingers gentle on Adam's skin and Adam just lets him, not flinching in pain or pulling away. Tommy likes that Adam trusts him not to hurt him, the faith Adam has in him on a day to day bases has blown Tommy away. They're friends, they're close, but Tommy thinks maybe he puts Adam on a pedestal, and seeing him like this, sad and hurt, it somehow makes him seem real, more attainable. Everybody wants to touch the stars, but not everybody can, but Adam lets him touch, lets him close, like Tommy is worthy. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but he wants to be and if Adam thinks he is, then maybe, maybe it's time to be brave.   
　  
He brings Adam's hand up, closer to him and Adam doesn't ask why, eyes that now look all too sober and sad just watching him to see what he'll do. He presses a soft kiss to Adam's bruises, letting his mouth open and the smallest amount of tongue flick out over Adam's skin just as lightly. He hears Adam draw in his breath sharply.  
　  
"You don't have to do that." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Do what?" Tommy asks, keeping hold of Adam's injured hand, but letting it rest against his own thigh.  
　  
"Comfort me, you've been kind enough. You don't need to give me more." Adam sighs.  
　  
"What if it's not just about comfort? What if I want more?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Well Glitterbaby, you can come up to bed with me. If you mean it, but you had better mean it and not just be doing something stupidly selfless to make me feel better; it would only hurt us both come tomorrow." Adam says gently, he's sobered up and Tommy's glad, he wouldn't do this if he were drunk. He lets go of Adam's hand and Adam probably expects Tommy to go, but Tommy isn't planning on leaving. He gets to the doorway and looks back at Adam.  
　  
"What are you waiting for? Are you not coming to bed with me?" Tommy asks, smirking a little at the shock he's managed to cause Adam.  
　  
"To wake up." Adam says softly.  
　  
"This isn't a dream, Adam. You wouldn't have a fucked up hand if it was, there's no pain in good dreams." Tommy smiles, losing the smirk, the attitude. He's nervous, but then he's wanted this for a long time, he has dreamed about it. The dream never went anything like this; a late night call, tears, pain and when he's dreamed of ice cream and Adam neither of them were eating it out of the tub. But this isn't a dream, it's real, he's really got the courage to finally tell Adam he wants him.  
　  
"Good point." Adam stands up, they walk to the bedroom together and even though Tommy thinks they are both on the same page, they don't touch each other at all on the way there.  
　  
Tommy makes the first move after Adam shuts his bedroom door, he crowds in close, getting in Adam's space, pleased that Adam doesn't back off. Encouraged he goes up on his toes to press a kiss to Adam's lips. He can feel Adam smile against his mouth before he gets with it and kisses back; it's a chaste kiss, it shouldn't make his stomach flutter, but it does. His heart is tripping worse than it ever has on stage, pounding against his ribs when Adam's tongue run's over the seam of Tommy's lips, his body reacting like Adam's tongue is somewhere a lot lower on his body than his lips.  
　  
He presses closer to Adam, wanting to be as close as they can get with clothes in the way, wanting to lose himself in Adam. The world is full of hate and it might never go away, but he wants to be like Adam, out even though he's still afraid sometimes. He doesn't want to hide who he is, especially not around his friends, his family, he wants to be able to be with Adam. It's worth facing hatred to be with Adam and he really thinks there are more and more people who are kind and accepting each day. Some people will probably always hate him just for loving Adam, but he won't let them ruin his life, just like Adam doesn't let hate ruin his and neither does Sutan. They might get sad, be hurt about it, but they don't just give up and hide and he wants to be like that and he wants to be with Adam if he can be; he thinks he can be.  
　  
"Fuck Tommy, are you sure about this? I didn't think you liked guys." Adam says softly against Tommy's lips.  
　  
"I like you, I want you. It's not an experiment, if you want me, I'm yours." He really hopes Adam wants him, he hates putting himself on the line like this. But if Adam can stand up to a mob of homophobes, then he can grow the balls to tell Adam what he wants.  
　  
"How could I not want you?" Adam asks, like he really fucking means it, like Tommy shouldn't even have to ask. Adam kisses him again and it's like fireworks, colour bursting behind eyelids he doesn't remember closing, sparks of heat flowing over his skin. He kisses back with everything he has, willing to give Adam anything he wants to take.  
　  
Adam takes his time peeling off Tommy's clothes, like he's some kind of present that Adam is savouring. When he's naked Tommy goes to work on Adam's clothes, his hands shaking but more from excitement, the anticipation, than nerves. He feels calm, turned on, but calm, he knows Adam would never hurt him. Adam has too kind a heart to hurt anyone unless he has to. They’re careful of Adam's injured hand, but Adam still uses it, like he can't be happy with just using one hand on Tommy. He hopes he can make the slight pain worth it for Adam.  
　  
Even though Tommy started this, he lets Adam lead, it just feels right. Tommy would have thought it would be weird, he's never been submissive with his girlfriends; he's always been in control when it comes to the bedroom. But being with Adam, handing over all control to him feels completely natural. They don't talk, not really, just quiet mumbled words when Adam wants to move or when Adam moves to get the lube and a condom. There are breathy sighs, pleasure filled gasps, but neither of them are loud. Tommy doesn't think it's because of Sutan in the next room, more neither of them wanting to break the spell they’re under. It's soft and sweet, hazy with pleasure, it doesn't seem like the time to break the peace, the quiet with their moans.  
　  
Once Adam has prepped him and rolled on the condom he pushes between Tommy's legs, meets his eyes. He doesn't ask if Tommy is sure, he thinks they both know he wouldn't be here if he wasn't; he wouldn't do this on a whim. Adam presses into him and Tommy swallows down a whimper at the pain, but it fades so quickly he soon forgets it was ever there, using his body to tell Adam what he wants, what he needs and Adam never misses a single cue.   
　  
Once they are both spent, Adam cleans them both up and then pulls Tommy into his arms. Everything feels warm and peaceful, the mood so different from how it had been before. Tommy's glad he did this, in a way it's like revenge. Letting himself love Adam, not letting homophobes scare him off from having this, this is winning. His mother always said the best revenge against people who hated you or hurt you was to live a good and full life. Tommy thinks maybe she's right. He won't let a strangers hate tell him who to love or how he's allowed to do it. He won't let his own hatred for people who would hurt Adam and Sutan just for being gay rule his life either.   
　  
He presses a soft kiss to Adam's chest, near his nipple, using Adam as his own pillow.  
　  
"Will you stay?" Adam asks  
　  
"For as long as you want me to." He means every word.  
　  
"Forever then." Adam says softly, moving them both so that he can press a soft kiss to Tommy's mouth. The kiss says more than words could, so soft and loving, passion creeping into it. He loves Adam, he wants him and now he has him. If Adam doesn't want to let him go ever, he's fine with that.   
　  
The End.


End file.
